Fire and gasoline
by Bullarum
Summary: Ambos eran una combinación explosiva. Katsudeku.


Es extraño, es como sumirse muy adentro en el agua, él es agua; pesado, pero no es transparente, se escurre entre los dedos y no importa que tanto quieras sostenerlo, se va. El control se ha ido, lo que mantenía su mente reconfortada para decir que no esta loco y enamorado (sobre todo enamorado). Le provoca nauseas, son fuertes, recurrentes y no lo dejan en paz, son nauseas de amor, palabras que provocan un revoltijo en su estomago y por ello ansia vomitarlas. Si tan solo fuera capaz de beber un poco de él, tal vez pasaría todo, aunque significaría revelarlo todo, sería aliviar su dolor pero también exponerse, y él no se expone.

Pasa tan de pronto que diga que esta adentro, en U.A., que se repetirá esa escena cambiando de víctima, volverá a verlo arriesgar su vida.

Le cuesta entender qué le molesta a parte de arruinar sus planes de ser el único en la secundaria en ir a U.A. Lo descubre después, y su cuarto se vuelve un refugio de secretos y golpes absurdos a la pared fingiendo que el rostro de ese idiota se esconde en el concreto y que sus golpes llegaran algún día.

No es algo obvio, en realidad no lo fue para sí mismo hasta que pasan los días, cuando al fin ve a Deku con la cara magullada, con una sonrisa después de todo, aliviando el dolor que tienen muchos en una batalla. Es fuerte, voraz y decidido, falta poco para la extinción del Deku de antes, ese miedoso que no se atrevía a replicar porque en esos momentos no tenía un quirk y en ese entonces esta aliviado, no sabe el porqué, y no es que oculta sus sentimientos contradictorios con burlas, esta acostumbrado a hablar de más, y tampoco es mentira que le divierte la idea de ser más fuerte que él, es paz nada más.

Es Kirishima quien lo nota primero (después pueden incluirse los demás). le habla como si de otro idioma se tratase, uno que es muy complicado y por eso le dice que acabe con ese maldito discurso estúpido, su más grande error es que no lo supera a pesar de los años. Aveces puede estar tranquilo en su departamento y la letra de la canción que escucha cambia por las palabras de Kirishima.

—Me alegra bastante—le dice a la vez que suben las escaleras cada vez más lentos para alargar la conversación antes de entrar a los dormitorios—que hayas terminado enamorado de alguien como él, hubiese tenido un poco de preferencia por Uraraka, pues parece que ella es la única que puede replicar a tus peleas y ante todo de igual manera le falta poder entenderlas como lo hace Midoriya. Es extraño y agradable saber que una mierda como tú puede tener sentimientos.

Al principio las palabras lo confunden. A medida que sigue hablando la furia empieza a bullir.

—Supongo que es porque lo conoces desde hace mucho. Ambos son de formas muy diferentes, y una unión explosiva del heroísmo. Es más como gasolina, él deja un rastro largo a cada paso y a ti te encanta caminar a su lado y que con una llama todo eso quede lleno de tu presencia. Son cada vez más dependientes. Y lo odias, ¿verdad? Que él no lo sepa, pero tú tengas que vivir con esa idea metida en la cabeza. Midoriya nunca se va a dar cuenta aunque los demás vean las señales en infrarrojo de que ya le pertenece a alguien, porque es ciego emocionalmente, sus sueños lo han llevado a eso al igual que pudo pasar contigo.

—Ya callate—advierte con la mano cerca de hacer explosión.

Las palabras le hieren, y esta dispuesto a golpearlo sino no fuera porque es la verdad.

Eijirou no vuelve a abrir la boca para hablar sobre eso, tiene riesgos de morir en el proceso porque nadie le dice a Katsuki qué tiene que hacer.

Están en un examen practico muy importante cuando se encuentra con una escena que puede recordar a muchas anteriores. Él esta un poco destruido (en comparación con otros sucesos solo se trataría de un rasguño pues se trata de un brazo roto), casi no tiene fuerzas, pero esta allí para ayudarlo aunque insista en decir que no lo necesita. Están cerca de la salida, el problema a acabado y al fin pueden ir a descansar.

Lo siente revolviéndose y subiendo a su garganta, rápido, sin oportunidad de correr y esconderse. Pero también esta furioso, se siente caliente, como lava viajando por su torrente sanguíneo. Son emociones combinadas que dan un sensación de destrucción como si su propio cuerpo fuera a explotar por completo. Es ahí cuando su mano se mueve y le dispara, es muy minucioso, aun cuando lo pensó de pronto cuida el no hacerle daño porque esta demasiado harto de tener problemas para que termine teniendo muchos más a causa de él. Para su tristeza, antes de estar consciente, ya le esta hablando. Término por vomitarlo todo.

—¡Nunca lo has visto!, ¿no es cierto?—Su respiración se mantiene desesperada, como si a cada bocanada el aire no lograra llegar a los pulmones—. Me da igual lo tanto que quieras salvar a alguien. Ten en cuenta que conmigo salvarme vale mierda. Eres un maldito idiota que no se ha dado cuenta que todo este tiempo nunca he querido ser salvado por ti y que preferiría mil veces arriesgar mi vida con tal de salvar la tuya. Me da asco solo entender que tu rostro esta masacrado a causa de mí ¡y no por mí! Es una tortura horrible.

Izuku esta en el suelo todavía (la explosión lo hizo caer de bruces), la puerta está a sus espaldas y todos están congelados mirando la escena.

El rostro de Midoriya se tiñe de rojo, en cambio Bakugou sigue desesperado a la espera de una respuesta que logre calmar lo que siente. No le importa una mierda el lugar ni lo mucho que las personas piensen que sus actos tienen una impulsividad corrosiva, él sabe lo que hace. Y entiende por sobre todas las cosas que Deku habría estado mejor siendo un simple ciudadano, sin un quirk, sin la esperanza de ser un héroe ni la oportunidad para que con el tiempo terminara con el cuerpo destrozado de batallas. No quería ver un Midoriya Izuku así.

—¡Habla maldito nerd!

—¿Q-qué tengo que decir? —pregunta. De verdad que no lo sabe y tiene miedo de responder de forma errónea porque en realidad no entiende que es lo que quiere decir con todo eso.

Katsuki gruñe y se va con pisadas fuertes lejos del lugar. La tensión sigue presente e Izuku esta tan aturdido que no esta del todo listo para caminar de nuevo.

Bakugou entra haciendo un estruendo con la puerta, todos están viendo aun las pantallas en la pared con atención innecesaria incluso Todoroki esta concentrado en ver a un Midoriya a la espera de comprender lo que acaba de suceder. Aizawa en cambio esta de pie al lado del marco, con los brazos cruzado y pensando en lo problemático que puede llegar a ser una confesión dispuesta por el rey de las explosiones asesinas.

Kirishima voltea y cambia su sorpresa por una sonrisa burlona.

—¿A eso llamas declaración? Joder Bakugou, eres pésimo en esto.

—Cierra la boca, pelo de mierda —escupe Katsuki, y se sienta con los brazos cruzados.

—¿E-eso fue una pro-propuesta?—Uraraka esta horrorizada y mira a Bakugou como si de esa forma pudiese lograr entender la manera en que su mente trabaja.

Izuku abre la puerta (luego de ir con Recovery Girl) aun con la mente transitando en un espacio lejano al que están ahora, el cuerpo entero le pesa. ¿Qué querría decir Kacchan con eso? ¿Qué trataba de explicar? Se había perdido en el instante en que una explosión se desarrollo justo en frente de su propia nariz, casi pudo sentir el fuego ardiendo como la llama de una vela. No esta seguro de si esta más extrañado porque la explosión no tuvo la intención de herirlo, o el discurso extraño de Kacchan.

—Midoriya, ¿cómo te encuentras?—Iida se acerca veloz hacia él y con unas palmadas invita a que hable.

—Todo esta bien—aclara y para no preocupar a nadie más, sonríe. Escucha otro gruñido de Katsuki, lo cual provoca que se esconda un poco detrás de la silueta de Iida, más porque no soporta verlo a la cara que por miedo a ser atacado de nuevo (aunque Bakugou ha aprendido bien de los ataques en lugares cerrados).

Nadie adentro, tampoco las personas fuera, que luego de terminar el examen práctico se reúnen con los otros, mencionan acerca de la increíble experiencia (también peligrosa) de una declaración tan diferente a las demás, a parte de haber sido por el rubio. El camino al autobús se hace mucho peor, la tensión esta presente y palpitante, aunque Midoriya no entiende del todo por qué, sigue descifrando las palabras de Kacchan y, sin embargo, para él sólo a sido un arranque de ira del montón (su pregunta más importante es la de: ¿qué hice?). Para mala fortuna es Tokoyami quien tiene que sufrir la horrible aura que desprende Bakugou, el cual mira atento a la ventana, rechinando los dientes.

—Me sorprende lo relajado que estas, Midoriya. No es que no sepas manejar situaciones, pero que estés tan tranquilo incluso sabiendo que Bakugou esta esperando tu respuesta es una habilidad impresionante. Ribbit—elogia Tsuyu en un susurro. Se inclina desde su asiento para hablar mejor. Kirishima esta en un asiento adelante de Deku, junto a Kaminari, no puede evitar escuchar.

—¿Ah?

—¡Lo sabía!—grita Ashido, ella esta justo detrás de Izuku, se ha levantado del asiento. Tsuyu e Iida la silencian—. No entendiste lo que quiso decir, has estado intentado descifrar lo que dijo y no tienes ni idea de que en realidad Bakugou se te declaró—continua, esta vez susurrando.

—¿Es eso cierto, Midoriya? Ribbit.

Y el rostro de Izuku se pone de todos los colores posibles, de rosado pasa a rojo y luego parece que se esta asfixiando porque se torna morado, decide ocultar su rostro entre sus brazos y empieza a murmurar incoherencias. Iida le dirige una mirada venenosa a Ashido, ella se disculpa en silencio uniendo las manos e inclinando la cabeza, debió haber dejado que lo descubriera solo.

—¿Deku—Uraraka lo llama desde su asiento, junto a Ashido—, te gusta Bakugou?

Los murmullos se detienen, pero luego de eso no vuelven hablar entre ellos en todo el viaje de regreso.

Mientras el silencio reina, Katsuki sigue mirando la ventana, demasiado furioso porque ese bastardo no pudiese darse cuenta de lo que pasaba delante de sus ojos desde siempre, nunca hubo una excepción desde que entraron en U.A.

Bakugou se lo encuentra semanas después con muy poco tiempo de recuperación, de verdad no soportaba verlo. Deku frente a su puerta, esta recargando su cabeza en ella y murmura cosas al aire. Se da la oportunidad de respirar profundo antes de llegar hasta él.

—¿Desde cuando?—pregunta, a penas comienza a caminar.

—Desde que la puta vida te puso en mi camino, así que desde siempre—escupe las palabras, tragarlas esta mal en ese momento, más tarde terminaría vomitando de nuevo palabras que no trabajo por pensar—. Tienes una sola oportunidad, ¿entendido, imbécil? Una sola para rechazarme. Me vale mierda si no estas listo para dar una respuesta justo ahora, si se te ocurre otro misero momento para decir algo relacionado con esto voy a acabar contigo.

—Sí quiero—revela. Se quita de la puerta y lo mira de frente. Esta desbordando lágrimas.

Antes de que pueda seguir hablando sobre sus sentimientos le da un golpe en la cara, lo suficiente débil para que pueda besarlo luego. ¡Y un carajo esta eufórico por eso! Sus labios acoplan con los suyos de manera increíble y la sensación de que nunca va a terminar por acostumbrarse a Deku pasa como reflejo en su cabeza vacía de pensamientos.

El rumor pasa, rápido se convierte en pólvora dentro de las bocas. No hay quien no sepa de la pareja. Y no es importante, es como si las palabras que pueden decir sean vacías, no tienen destino y así las cosas siguen un curso tranquilo, apacible.

Midoriya esta en el cuarto de Katsuki, como acostumbra, no es una costumbre que él haya decidido, es que Kacchan no lo deja ni rozar el pomo de la puerta. Están en un beso, lejos de separarse intentan acercarse más. Bakugou lo toma como si fuese a irse y golpea su cuerpo contra la pared al arrinconarlo, porque tiene rabia muy dentro de sí, tiene rabia porque sabe que desde ahora no hay nadie que lo pueda sacar de su cabeza, porque es suyo y pudo haber hecho algo así desde hace bastante sino hubiese sido por el miedo. Izuku suelta un quejido. Esta intentado seguir el ritmo, pero Bakugou sigue por delante como si quisiese comerse todo de él antes de que se extinga. Se separa, y Katsuki gruñe como bestia a la que le han robado comida, le da un poco de miedo. Esta a punto de hablar, tiene hambre, el almuerzo se lo saltó ese día entrenando por lo cual quiere decirle que va a ir a cenar.

—No vas a ningún lado —dice de inmediato, en un susurro. Y luego se destruye. Apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Deku—. Deja que disfrute un rato, solo un rato.

A Midoriya le sorprende eso, acaricia su cabello y acepta.

Es demasiado voluble porque no es agua, es gasolina, y se escurre entre sus dedos hasta que se decide a prenderle fuego. No puede beberlo porque es tóxico, significa muerte a grandes escalas. Su cuerpo esta en llamas por completo, gracias a él. Su voz, su todo tiene una firma en cada parte, pequeña, aunque visible de todas formas. Y le encanta, porque es como ponerle más peligro al peligro, el enciende todo y es encantador que no lo vea hasta que es muy tarde, cuando el fuego ya esta apunto de consumirlo todo por completo.

Sí, en definitiva son fuego y gasolina.


End file.
